George Cheung
|birth_place=Hong Kong |nationality=Chinese-American |death_date= |death_place= |years_active=1975–present |occupation=Actor, stuntman, singer, voice actor }} George Kee Cheung (born February 8, 1949) is a Hong Kong-born Chinese-American character actor, stuntman, singer, and voice actor with an extensive career in American television and film dating back to 1975, often playing Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Vietnamese, and Mongolian parts. His career has focused primarily on television work, though he has had numerous supporting roles in films such as Rambo: First Blood Part II, RoboCop 2, Under Siege, and Fist of the North Star. Early life Cheung was born in Hong Kong and earned his degree in biology at the University of San Francisco.George Kee Cheung profile, chssc.org; accessed April 12, 2016. Career Some of the more recent notable television programs he has guest starred on include M*A*S*H, Fantasy Island, Hart to Hart, MacGyver, Magnum, P.I., Simon & Simon, Kung Fu: The Legend Continues, The A-Team, Knight Rider, How I Met Your Mother, Seinfeld, Martial Law, Walker, Texas Ranger, Nash Bridges, NYPD Blue, ER, The West Wing, Seibu Keisatsu, Lost and The Haves and the Have Nots. His film appearances include Under Siege, Rambo: First Blood Part II, RoboCop 2, Lethal Weapon 4, Rush Hour, Starsky & Hutch and Mongolian Death Worm. In 2013, he voiced Wei Cheng in Grand Theft Auto V. Filmography Film *''The Exterminator'' (1980) - Viet Cong Commander *''Rambo: First Blood Part II'' (1985) - Lieutenant Tay *''Weekend at Bernies'' (1989) - Gardner *''Guns'' (1990) - Sifu *''RoboCop 2'' (1990) - Gilette *''The Hard Way'' (1991) - Drug Dealer *''Storyville'' (1992) - Xang Tran *''Under Siege'' (1992) - Commando *''The Master'' (1992) - Paul *''Deadly Target'' (1994) - Man #2 *''Fist of the North Star'' (1995) - Neville *''The Adventurers'' (1995) - Uncle Tung *''High Voltage'' (1997) - Victor Phan *''Rush Hour'' (1998) - Soo Yung's Driver *''Godzilla'' (1998) - Japanese Fishing Boat Crewman (uncredited) *''Lethal Weapon 4'' (1998) - Fan *''No Tomorrow'' (1999) - Ming *''Starsky & Hutch'' (2004) - Chau *''Sucker Free City'' (2004) - Mr. Tsing *''The Pursuit of Happyness'' (2006) - Janitor *''Mongolian Death Worm'' (2010) - Timor *''Anita Ho'' (2014) - Mr. Lee *''Awesome Asian Bad Guys'' (2014) - George *''Beyond the Game'' (2016) - Police Captain Television *''Magnum, P.I.'' (1980) - Choi (Episode: "China Doll") *''Walker Texas Ranger'' (1994) - Manzo Tokada (Episode: "Tiger's Eye") *''Murder She Wrote'' (1996) - Ikuma Nakata (Episode: "Kendo Killing") *''House M.D'' (2012) - Xang (Episode: "Body and Soul") *''Hawaii Five-0'' (2016) - Yao Fat (2 episodes) Videogames *''Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix'' (2002) - Huang Zhenmeng *''Halo 2'' (2004) - ILB: Mr. Shebura (Uncredited) *''Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction'' (2005) - Captain Kai Leu, China Soldier *''Narc'' (2005) - Uncle Liu, Bum, Cop *''The Matrix: Path of Neo'' (2005) - Kung Fu Soldier, Chinatown Gangster, Additional Walla *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (2007) - Sao Feng's Henchman *''Enemy Territory: Quake Wars'' (2007) - GDF Covert Ops, Additional VO *''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' (2007) - Pirates #1 *''Dead to Rights: Retribution'' (2010) - Lao *''Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor'' (2012) - Huang Yanhai *''Grand Theft Auto V'' (2013) - Wei Cheng, The Local Population Other In May 2008, Cheung was presented by California's Asian Pacific Islander Legislative Caucus with the Asian Pacific Islander Heritage Award for Excellence in Arts and Entertainment.Asian Pacific Islander Legislative Caucus website; accessed April 12, 2016. References External links * Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American people of Chinese descent Category:University of San Francisco alumni Category:Hong Kong emigrants to the United States